Songs die Manchmal in Folgen kommen
In dieser Serie(Wie auch in der Normalen) werden manche songs vor kommen eigentlich nur 2 sie werden nicht immer vorkommen aber oft Aaron Carter Leave it up to me It's the kids, baby It's the kids, baby It's the kids, come on It's the kids, baby It's the kids, baby And ya know we're gonna groove It's the kids, baby It's the kids, baby It's the kids, come on It's the kids, baby Leave it up, leave it up to me Listen to the kids Grown up, sewn up Even when they mess up Actin' like it's all sewn up Mom and dad think we Need to have a talk Think the kids rule the world Boys and girls You can't blame us for notta You taught us, to follow orders Cuz I'm the baby, dun gotta Monkey see (ah ah) Monkey do no more The fun stops here What's the score We might start a play fight Just to imitate you Donchya feel silly now Shame on you Don't start to cry now I don't blame you Afterall your just a grown-up Whachya gonna do It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me When the grown-ups go awol Who ya gonna call Here come the young ones The baby crime busters Big people, listen up Relax now we're equal And if the money's right Then we might make a sequal Do I hear a "please"? I love it when you beg me I need a bribe now Just to move my legs, see And I might fit you in If you make way (Lemme talk to my people we can save the day) It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me (Now whatchya gonna do) Mom and dad, they be Gettin' on my nerves Workin' em, workin' em Is that what I deserve But after many days Hey, I want them back Tell me who's gonna bake My cake and all that Who's gonna suffer from My practical jokes And answer when I'm moving Hey, it's gotta be my folks And who's gonna get me up Ready for the flight And who's gonna tell me "Everything's alright" But wait a minute That sounds so soft That won't impress a Hot chicka that I cross Don't play me out cuz I'll switch ya off You've been told old for too long Singin' the same song If you're old enough to vote Then it's time to sit down It's all about the little hommies Takin' the crown So if you're too young to vote Here's your chance to have a say Come on everybody Help me save the day It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids. Even I Gotta heat it up, heat it up What's the deal. Doncha know I Gotta give it up, give it up Make way, put it on Gotta hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me It's the kids What would ya do if I Speed it up, speed it up Set it off Gonna live it up, live it up Make way, put it on Gonna hook it up, hook it up How's that Leave it up, leave it up to me Hier ist ein Video zum Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKTaLfl0Mmo Aaron Carter Go Jimmy,Jimmy Jimmy? Jimmy who? Neutron, Neutron, Neutron! Here go, verse. I flip the switches in the feet ,With my drop-top rocking to my tune, I'm a little shooting star in the makin', Dropping neutron bombs, never fakin', 'Cause I'm heading for the top, no mistakin', And my destiny's mine for the takin'. I have to burn this whole rock 'cause it's like that, Just in case a black hole wanna act up. In a big-shot movie comin' up' Take control of my life like a space ship, But I still keep it real with my parents' No lip, won't trip while I'm on earth. When I'm in the Milky Way, it's my way, Just trust, givin' up ain't an option, Where I'm going ain't no man ever been. Light speed, like years... I'm ahead of them! Go Jimmy, Jimmy, That's the voice I hear inside, (Everybody let's bounce,) Straight up, come along for the ride. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, To the rescue, through the big blue sky, (Be back before I leave,) It's Jimmy Neutron time. Come on... No time for jittering, It's my turn at bat like Robin, Since I'm in the big leagues, no stoppin', Like a comet on a mission, I'm movin' 'Cause I'm doing my thing now, Lookin' for the big bang, do you wanna hang? Make a decision, how you livin'? Don't be a quitter, I'm gonna fly, Forget about physics. Gravity ain't nothin' to me, Work can't stop me, it's just me, Hold me back? yeah right, let's see, Whatever I say, think, trust, I'll be. So let's ride out, slide out, on a sunbeam, Its's your world, universe, woo-wee! Split them atoms, Blow the scene. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, That's the voice I hear inside, (Everybody let's bounce,) Straight up, come along for the ride. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, To the rescue, through the big blue sky, (Be back before I leave,) It's Jimmy Neutron time. Uh, do your thing, yeah do your thing, Uh, do your thing, anything goes down around here. Uh, do your thing, yeah do your thing, (What you got?) Uh, do your thing, you know I've got to make you dance. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, That's the voice I hear inside, (Everybody let's bounce,) Straight up, come along for the ride. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, To the rescue, through the big blue sky, (Be back before I leave,) It's Jimmy Neutron time. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, That's the voice I hear inside, (Everybody let's bounce,) Straight up, come along for the ride. Go Jimmy, Jimmy, To the rescue, through the big blue sky, (Be back before I leave,) It's Jimmy Neutron time. Hier ist ein Video zum Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r7dvJXrtoE